Kingdom Hearts High
by Remi16
Summary: The Organization have turned into highschool students. What will this year bring? Find out in K.H. High. Discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts ( Tetsuya Nomura does)**

* * *

The halls were small and crowded. Not a single student was alone. Xemnas laughed at how they all clustered together in their little "cliques". Soon, he thought, I will take over this school; I will control everything that goes on here. He stood by his locker and waited for the members of his own little group to arrive. The first one to show up was Saïx, perhaps the only one who truly understood his need for power. "Superior," Saïx said opening the locker next to Xemnas. "I have that map of the school you asked for. It includes all the fire escapes and teacher stairways." Saïx handed the silver-haired boy a piece of paper.

The Superior folded it up and placed it in his breast pocket. "Good work Number Seven," he noted. "Knowing how Axel tends to become a pyromaniac ever so often, we might need those fire escapes." As if on cue, Axel walked down the hallway with Demyx arguing next to him. "I'm just saying," Demyx proclaimed, "'The Upchucks' is not a good name for my band." "Aww, come on Demy, it's an awesome name!" Axel insisted, "I don't see you coming up with any better ideas!" "Hey here's an idea, why don't you two get over here right now!" Xemnas growled. "Yes sir," they said in union walking over.

Xemnas took out the map of the school and flattened it out. "Okay, I have a new mission today, but I'm going to need all of us to do it," he ordered. "Except Xigbar, he's in detention. And maybe Larxene, she flat out refused. Oh yeah, and Luxord said something about a Pokémon card battle thing, whatever the hell that is." Xemnas sighed. That meant that he had Marluxia, Xaldin, Lexaeus, Zexion, Vexen, and the other three to carry out his plan. Suddenly, Xemnas heard the theme song for Canine Crunches from the movie 101 Dalmatians. "Sorry, that's my cell," Saïx apologized. "Hello?" Axel and Demyx started to muffle their laughter. Saïx shot them an evil glare which shut them up completely. "Yes, I'll tell him," Saïx announced. "That was Vexen."

"That weirdo man-woman?" Axel asked. "Dude needs a haircut." "Speak for yourself," snorted Demyx. Axel sneered at him. "At least I don't have a mullet!" Demyx's hands quickly went to his head and he played with the spikes. "Well hello, business in the front," Demyx explained, "party in the back." Xemnas began to rub his temples in frustration. Here was part of his team. A group of hair obsessed teens. "Saïx could you please tell me what Vexen said to you?" he asked angrily. Saïx nodded. "He told me that he was sorry that he couldn't make it. His Monarch butterflies just hatched and he wants to collect data as quickly as possible. He also mentioned that Lexaeus had an appointment with a speech therapist."

Axel rolled his eyes. "You know it's all a cover-up for where he's really going." Demyx gave him a puzzling look. "He's going to one of those 'You and Your Body' meetings," Axel joked. "He goes to those meetings too?" Demyx questioned in surprise. The others arched their eyebrows at him. "I-I mean, what a-a um weird guy, yeah that's it," he mumbled. Xemnas shook his head. Great, now he was two members down. "Oh look, here comes the GIRL," Axel emphasized. A pinkish-brown haired boy walked towards them. "I should kill you where you stand Axel," Marluxia recited. "What are you going to do Marly? Bitch-slap me?" Axel joshed. Marluxia shot him a cold stare. "No, I think Larxene has already beaten me to that," he uttered.

Axel snarled as his face began to redden in embarrassment. "If you ladies are quite done, I would like to here what Xemnas has planned," a new voice insisted. Xaldin was carrying a large gym bag with him and nodded greeting to the Superior. "You're late," the Superior specified. "Sorry, but our track coach keep us late to do some extra laps since somehow somebody vandalized his car." Xaldin shot a look to Axel. "What? The man had it coming. Kept me late after school for accidentally setting the track field grass on fire."

"So you spray-painted the hood of his car with a picture of smelly feet? He thought that someone on the team did it?!"

"I thought he would enjoy it since he is in fact the track coach."

Xemnas once again sighed. Hopeless, they were all truly hopeless.

"You know," Marluxia said intensively, "we're still missing a member." "I'm right here," a voice said. Marluxia jumped. A small boy stood next to him, a solemn look across his face. "How long have you been there?" Saïx asked. "Long enough to notice how much of a crush Axel has Larxene," he answered. Axel face began to turn the color of his hair. Zexion turned to Xemnas. "I have all the equipment here, so what are we doing?" Xemnas faced the school map at the other boys. "Okay, ever wonder what the teachers' lounge looks like," he asked.

This caught everyone's interest. At K.H. High School, no student is ever allowed to enter into the domain known as the teachers' lounge. It was rumored to hold vast amounts of knowledge on everyone in the school and even an all so desirable cocktail bar. Xemnas even heard someone say that the teachers' have a flat screen television and vast amounts of violent videogames. Basically, it was every boy's dream. "Here's what's going to happen," Xemnas began to explain. "Axel and Demyx are going to watch the Eastern hallways for teachers. Marluxia and Xaldin will get the Western halls and Saïx will watch the South. Zexion is going to hack the school's security cameras in front of the lounge. When everything is clear, I will enter the lounge and take any important documents, understood? Now take a walkie-talkie and let's do this."

Xemnas hid behind a wall near the lounge. He turned on the radio in his hand. "Axel, Demyx, how's it looking?" he demanded.

"All clear."

"Saïx?"

"All good."

"Marluxia and Xaldin."

"Crystal clear."

"Nice and Zexion?"

"All seems to be good right now Superior. No one has entered the target area yet," Zexion's voice cracked in the device. Xemnas grinned. "I'm going in." He put the walkie-talkie into his back pocket and crept up to the lounge door. Slowly he turned the knob and realized it was locked. He took out and paper clip and started to break in.

A buzzing noise from his pocket startled him. He took out the walkie-talkie. "Say again?" he ordered. "Teacher coming your way. Looks like Mr. Ansem," Marluxia described. "I'm almost in," he replied. "Well hurry," he heard Xaldin say in the background. Xemnas placed the walkie-talkie back in his pocket and put his ear to the door. He heard the lock click and he slowly opened the door. Inside the room, Xemnas couldn't believe his eyes. It was bland and ordinary. A table with four chairs sat in the center and an espresso machine was situated on an empty counter. There was absolutely nothing there to use to help him in dominating the school.

"Zexion, you there?" Xemnas called out. There was a brief silence before he heard the Cloaked Schemer's answer. "What is it Superior?" Zexion's voice echoed. "There's nothing here, it's completely empty," Xemnas said annoyingly. "Tell everyone that the mission is off and they can go home." Zexion agreed and turned off his walkie-talkie. Xemnas closed the door to the lounge and walked down the hall. On his way out, he passed Mr.Ansem talking to Merlin, the science teacher. "Sir," he said casually. Ansem turned away from his conversation and nodded to the boy before resuming his talk. Xemnas smiled to himself and acted as if nothing had happened. Yeah, he thought, this year is going to be interesting.

* * *

Well, this was a fun fanfiction to write. I hope that those who read it will enjoy it and please I beg you, review. I would really like to hear what you have to say about my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"So how did the plan work out yesterday?" Xigbar asked placing his lunch tray next to Xaldin. The group looked at Xemnas and waited for an answer."Terrible," he reported talking a sip of milk. "There wasn't anythinguseful."

Xigabar shrugged before he began chopping down on his nachos. Xemnas looked at the people sitting around the table with him. Luxord was trying to see if Demyx could find the piece of candy underneath one of the three cups in front of him. Xaldin was asking Xigbar how his latest detention visit was while Marluxia and Axel bickered over who was a bigger idiot ( they both are, Xemnas thought). Zexion and Vexen were studying for the Physics exam next period. Saïx was playing with his cell ( heaven forbid someone hear that ackward ringtone of his) and Lexaeus sat quietly at the corner of the table. _I am surrounded by morons_, he thought.

A short-haired blonde girl walked up to their table. Like any ordinary girl she was concerned about her body weight and was carrying a salad and water bottle. She gave the boys a quick smirked before she sat down at the end of the table. "Boys," she informed. The others acknowledged existence with a simple nod. Xemnas glanced over to his fire-haired friend. The boy's nerves were startled by the girl's presence and wasn't sure if he should say anything. He knew that this girl had an attitude that could rip an man's head off if need.

Axel then bursted out, " So, where were you last night Larxy?"

Larxene narrowed her eyes at him. " Why are you _so_ interested Axel? Why does it matter to you?" she hissed.

Axel shrugged. "Don't know. Guess I was concerned why you refused to committ to Xemnas' plan yesterday."

Larxene immediately stood up with her tray. A look of hatred across her pale face. Xemnas thought that he saw a vein on her neck looking like it wanted to pop out.

"IT"S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! GOD, WHY ARE YOU GUYS ALWAYS QUESTIONING MY WHEREABOUTS?! WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU ARE, MY PARENTS? WHY DO I EVEN HANG OUT WITH YOU GUYS IN THE FIRST PLACE?" she growled.

As she stomped away, Demyx asked, "What's her problem?"

Xigbar laughed, " Well, Demyx. Our Larxene is growing up and is going through some changes."

"And?"

"Demyx, she's probably just PMSing."

Suddenly a clump of salad hit Xigbar in the face with a satisfying splat. Soiled Italian dressing lettuce leaves smothered his angular face. "I heard that!" Larxene shouted from across the cafeteria. Axel chuckled at Xigbar as he plucked lettuce out of his ponytail.

"Man, she has good aim," Axel remarked, "for a girl that is."

A waterfall of water flowed down his back causing Axel to jump in his chair in shock. "What the hell!" he yelped. Larxene giggled and showered Axel in an evil grin.

"For a boy, your such a pansy." As the girl strutted away, Axel grabbed Xigbar's cheesy nachos and threw them at the female member of their group. It hit her straight in the back, some of the cheese even went into her hair. Fumes, he swore that he saw fumes coming from her ears. The room was silent (was that a tumblweed?) with tension. People all around the room strained their eyes to see what was going to happen next. Larxene whipped around, taking a the student next to her's tray of food with her, and flung it at Axel with lightning speed.

There was only seconds for Axel to react and during that time he ducked. A blood-curtling scream sounded behind him. He turned around and saw Marluxia with mash potatoes in his pinkish locks. "_MY HAIR!_" he squealed. People whispered around the distraughted boy.

" I heard that it takes him at least three hours to get it that shiny."

" Poor guy, his hair is everything to him."

" The world must of ended just now."

Marluxia, grabbing the front of Axel's shirt, lifted the shorter student off his feet. Axel slowly lifted his hands up in retreat and apologized. The pink haired boy snorted in anger. " You're sorry! Sorry is for stepping on someone's shoes or breaking one's pencil. No, pal, you aren't sorry, your one hundred percent dead."

" Marly...buddy, it wasn't really my fault you see," Axel stuttered. " You see Laxrene threw the tray so really it is her fault, hehe..."

" Ah, but _you_ caused the tray to be thrown Axel."

" Oh, he is so dead," Vexen whispered to the table. Lexaeus grunted in agreement. Marluxia took some of the dripping mash potatoes from his hair and planted it around Axel's face. Some kid jumped up on one of the cafeteria tables and shouted, " FOOD FIGHT!"

Axel and Marluxia whirled around and said, " What the hell?" Food was flying everywhere. A girl yelped as chaos erupted, the fiery of food soared like a wave over the tables. Nachos landed in hair, while potatoes hit unaware eyes.

" Emergency Superior Protection Plan activate!" Saïx ordered.

" But Saïx! It hasn't even been tested yet!" Luxord shouted.

" It doesn't matter! The situation calls for such measures unless you have a better idea!" barked Saïx, sweat dripped from his forehead. Luxord looked confused for a second and allowed the ESPP to take action. Under his breath he spoke only two simple words, " _Bloody hell."_

Meanwhile, Axel and Marluxia stood in a daze as people dropped down around them covered in God knows what. Marluxia looked as if he was going to cry.

"We're going to die!" Marly whimpered, his fingers combing through his already damaged hair. A hand slapped him across the face. Marluxia turned to look at Axel with a shocked look on his face.

"Be a man for once Marly! This is no time wig out on me!" Nearby a male student fell down with gravy over his body. A girl came up to the fallen boy and released a Amazonian cry as she slammed a hamburger across his face. A thick red liquid was now implanted on his forehead. It looked a lot like blood.

" _Oh my God! Is that blood?!_" Marluxia shrieked. This earned him another slap from Axel.

" Stay with me man!" Axel ordered. " We're going to have to work together to get out of here alive or atleast ketchup-free."

" What do you have in mind?"

"We're going to have to give it our all! Run as fast as you can at the count of three. Ready? One...two...three...HEY!" Marluxia thrusted Axel to the ground and ran toward the exit with all his might. "Sucker!,"he cried out behind him. Everything was in slow motion to him as he ran.

Step..._I can make it_...step..._almost there_...step..._almost..._SMACK!

Marluxia was hit in the back of the head with a rather large burger patty. He fell to his knees and then to his hands. _I-I've failed_, he thought. Then the pink haired boy collapsed to the ground and hit it with a thud. A flash of red raced past him. It was Axel. "Every man for himself!" he shouted to Marly.

"You bastard! I'm going to ki-" Suddenly, a mountain of green jello followed by mount of cottage cheese buried him before he could finished his last words.

Axel smirked as he leaped over fallen chairs and dodged flying food . When he reached the exit, heavenly music echoed around him as he pushed the door's weight in front of him. He was free of this mess and won't have to suffer any longer.

" This is bloody insane!" shouted Luxord as he followed suit in surrounding the Superior with his body, " This is suicide!"

" Oh shut up," Xaldin growled. "The boss needs protecting and this is the only way!"

"Surely there is another way to do this..."

Xemnas sighed. " Oh hurry up already. I actually like being clean thank you."

Luxord and the others stood in a circle with trays in the hands. The trays were to be used as shields if they needed to use them. Xemnas sat in his original seat and waited for the childish game to end.

A glob of potatoes came straight for the Superior's face, but was then blocked by Zexion's own. The boy let out a tiny gasp before falling to the ground. Vexen went to check on him. "Your going to be fine, okay? Don't fade out on me now Zexion," he demanded as he pulled Zexion under a table with his feet.

Many more around the boys fell in defeat as they deflected each and every attempt to hit Xemnas. It seemed to go on forever until a loud " Ahem," rang throughout the cafeteria. All turned to look at the figure in the doorway and to their horror it was Mr. Ansem. Trays and food fell out of every students' grip as they stared at the principal.

" Who started this massacre of food?" Mr. Ansem demanded.

"Dude chill it was only a food fight," a random student in the back said.

"I'm well aware. Now who started this?!"

Everyone, even the members from Organization XIII pointed their fingers at Xigbar.

"What the hell?!" Xigbar shouted. "Yeah thanks guys. I know I can count on you all when I need you."

Mr. Ansem rubbed his temples. " I'm serious students. Who started this fight? We all know that Xigbar isn't smart enough to start such a thing." ( Xigbar: HEY!)

All was silent until Saïx shouted, "It was him!" Mr. Ansem looked to where Saïx was pointing at. Sadly, it was Demyx. Demyx looked like he was about to pee his pants. " What?" he said in a small voice. "Nonono! It wasn't me!"

Mr. Ansem looked at the boy in irritation. "How dumb do you think I am, son?"

"Pretty dumb!" someone snickered.

"That's a rhetorcial question!" Mr.Ansem hissed as he grabbed Demyx's arm an pulled him into his office for punishment.

The remaining members of the group stayed where they were. " Poor lad," Luxord said, shaking his pale blond head.

Xemnas stood up from his chair and dusted crumbs from his uniform. " Don't be sorry, he should know by now that we all need to make sacrifices." The others nodded in agreement. "Besides," he smirked. " He was the weakest link. Now, good bye." And with that said, the Superior walked out of the cafeteria to his next class.

Axel walked out of the boys' bathroom and wiped the remaining food from his uniform. When he looked up, he saw Larxene walking down the hall. "Hey Larxy," Axel said leaning against the white brick wall.

She gave the male student a cold glare. " Don't. Talk. To. Me."

The blonde walked fast away from the red head and down the hall. She cursed under her breath when she heard him shout out, " Hey what a second!"

To Axel's delight, the girl turned to listen to what he had to say. "What," she sneered as he approached her.

"I wanted to know how you got out of the food fight. I mean, I know I saw you with food on you, but know it's like gone."

Larxene snickered. "Oh please, I wasn't even in the food fight to begin with. And just so you don't ask what I'm talking about, let's just say a girl has her ways." And she walked away leaving Axel lost and very confused.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Demyx had never been so terrified in his life. He wasn't even supposed to be were he was. It was all Xigbar's fault. If he hadn't pointed his meaty little finger at Demyx, none of this would have happened. Stupid Xigbar for getting him into trouble. Stupid Organization XIII for allowing this to happen. But he had to be brave. If he ever wanted to get out detention alive, by God he had to be strong. He loosened his uniform, slicked back his hair, and puffed up his chest to make himself look at least some what tough. As he opened the detention room door, his body deflated like a balloon. What he saw frightened him.

Teens with eyes circled by makeup. Hair in a rainbow of colors and in so many different styles that even Marluxia would be jealous. Demyx hesitated as he walked in. The teacher at the front looked at him and asked Demyx to quickly take a seat. Demyx looked around the room for a spot. There was one in the back that would be perfect for him...except for the guy with the tattoos and multiple piercings. Thankfully he found one in the front of the room with no one next to or behind it. He found it strange that no one even wanted to sit in those seats. Demyx sat down and swore that he heard people whispering behind him. He crossed his arms and laid his head on the desktop.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," the teacher said, leaving his chair. "I don't want anyone to be injured (looking at Demyx) or dying when I get back alright?"

Demyx heard the door close and other students behind him talk louder than before. He let out a deep sigh and waited for it all to be over. The door opened again and Demyx, thinking that it was the teacher, didn't raise his head to look at him. He suddenly had the feeling of someone watching him and felt the pressure as someone sat on top of the desk. The boy looked up and saw this beautiful girl sitting in front of him. She smiled at him and flipped one of her pigtails behind her back. Demyx was at a lost for words.

"Hello there," she said in a sickly sweet voice. "What is your name, sweetie?"

"Um...Demy...um...,"he stuttered. "Um...Demyx."

"Well, Demyx, my name is Amira. Do you know why I'm here on top of this desk?"

"Uhhh...n-noo."

"Let me explain something to you Demyx," Amira sneered. "This is my seat. The one I sit in whenever me and my 'group' have detention together. I don't like it when people take things that rightfully belong to me."

"Oo-ohh, okay..."

The girl grinned wickedly and leaned in closer to Demyx. Her face was inches from his, so close that Demyx had trouble breathing. She then shouted, "SO GET OUT OF MY SEAT YOU DAMN PANSY!!"

Demyx cowered back into his, no, "Amira's" seat. He never knew someone to be so obsessive over a chair before. The boy shot up and bumped into something behind him.

"Watch it," a voice growled. Demyx turned to face yet another girl. This one looked a little more muscular than the first with fire red hair (much like Axel's) covering her eyes. A snarl emerged from her exposed mouth.

"You better be grateful that Devi doesn't punch out your teeth for that," another voice explained.

Demyx didn't even notice the other girl standing next to Devi. She was shorter than the others and wore a blank stare as she clutched a small black bag to her chest.

"The Great Lilith has spoken," Amira chuckled. Then she glared at Demyx. "You better move along now boy."

Demyx slowly backed away from the girls and went to sit next to the guy in tattoos. The three girls giggled as they sat down in the vacant seats in the front and talked as if nothing had happened. He leaned towards the guy next to him and asked, "Who are they?"

The other boy grunted as he looked at the weakling next to him. "I believe they just told you."

"I mean what are they? Some sort of cliché?"

"Don't talk to me."

"A female gang perhaps?"

"You're still talking."

"Maybe their a ..."

"Look," the boy with tattoos interrupted. "If I told you, would you shut up?"

Demyx nodded like an excited puppy.

"Alright," the boy began. "See Amira right there?" Demyx nodded.

"She's the leader of the little group she has formed there. She doesn't take shit from anyone and is verbally violent. It is said that she can trash someone's reputation in mere seconds. She has ability to know everything about everyone. If someone broke their leg and she wasn't around to know about it, she'll still know before anyone else."

Demyx kept on listening.

"The girl in the seat next to her is Devi. She provides the group with some muscle. Don't ever get on her bad side because she is unpredictable with her temper. She knows five different martial art types and all the pressure points. And the girl next to her is Lilith. She has this weird ability that allows her to sneak up on people. She is also silent since her friends can practically read her thoughts. It's really creepy when they laugh at something she said, but no one else can hear her. Does this answer your question?"

"Yes," Demyx said thankfully.

"Now please, don't talk to me," the tattoo boy stated as he rested his head against the wall.

Demyx remained silent like he promised. He watched the girls laugh; well all except Lilith (her expression was still blank). Devi definitely looked like she could rough someone up if she had the chance. Possibly a candidate for a spot in the Organization with that sort of knowledge of violence. Lilith, if she was as quiet like the boy said, then she could become a spy for the group. And Amira, she could be use, too. After all, didn't Xemnas say that he wanted files on everyone in the school in the first place? He would definitely tell the Superior about these girls at their next meeting. Who knows, maybe it will show them that he was actually of some use.

Xemnas steered his silver convertible into the parking lot of Burritos-R-Us, a popular hang out for the members of the organization. He pulled into an empty parking spot and climbed out of the car. The "click" of the lock told him that it was safe to proceed forward. Most of the others were already sitting at the facility's outdoor section of tables. He grunted his arrival and sat down next to Saїx. He snapped his fingers and a burrito was presented to him.

He bit down into the softness of the tortilla and felt the warm sensation of processed beans and beef into his mouth. The healthy bite was then swallowed and followed by the coolness of a diet soda given to him by Saїx. "So," he said wiping his face with a paper napkin. "Who called this meeting again?"

Axel, sitting across from the Superior, pointed towards the entrance of Burritos-R-Us. Xemnas looked inside and saw the only organization member inside the building. Demyx was at the counter and looked as if he was having trouble ordering. Xemnas sighed. "Someone please go get him." Axel rose from his seat and walked inside. Demyx was in a deep discussion with the girl behind the register.

"So the Mega Ultra Deluxe Meaty Burrito comes with all four of Burritos-R-Us' homemade sauces?"

The girl at the counter looked at him as if she wanted to kill him. "Yes, sir it does. It has always been that way."

"Is it possible to remove the Torched Tongue hot sauce from the burrito or any of the sauces?"

"Sir, are you even going to order?"

A hand placed itself on Demyx's shoulder causing him to turn and face Axel. "Oh, hey Axel! I'm just about finish ordering here and then I'll be right out."

"Just hurry it up, alright? Xemnas isn't very patient when meetings are just sprung out on him. So whatever you have to say it better be worth it."

Demyx nodded and went back to ordering. Axel went back outside and sat down in his usual spot. Demyx came out five minutes later with the Mega Ultra Deluxe Meaty Burrito. He sat next to Axel and dug his face into the burrito. Taco meat went flying and Xemnas wiped off some off his face in disgust.

"Ahem," the Superior ordered. Demyx continued to eat. "AHEM!" Demyx looked up, sauce dripping from his face and shyly dropped the burrito back to his tray. "You wanted to tell us something Demyx?"

"Oh, right," Demyx proclaimed. "I think that I found someone to help you get the information you want or rather people to help."

Xemnas found this rather interesting. "Go on."

"Well, they don't know about the organization or that we can use their help, but what they do can assist you in gather what you need."

"Real now? What are their abilities?"

Demyx took a moment to steal a bite from his burrito. Swallowing he continued. "There is this one girl, her name is Lilith. Stealthy and silent, she could become our spy."

Xemnas nodded and let Demyx return to his explanation.

"Devi, the name of one of the three, has so much strength in her that it would put Lexaeus and Xaldin to shame. She knows five martial arts styles and all pressure points. Then there is Amira. She knows things that you usually wouldn't know until later. She has information on the whole school and even the teachers."

Xemnas took the time to think on this. He could ask these girls to join the organization, but how would he reward them on their skills. All three had the possibility of aiding him in his goal. Maybe if he talked to them personally and see what they had to say then he could clearly think this through.

"You did well Demyx. I'll see that I talk to these girls personally sometime this week if not sooner."

Demyx nodded happily and continued to monstrously bite into his gooey burrito. Suddenly a motorcyclist came up to curb of the restaurant and parked the bike right there next to the organization. The black motorcycle looked absolutely new and people from inside the building came rushing out to see. The motorcyclist pulled off his helmet to reveal a very content Xaldin.

"Hey guys! You like my new bike? It's a 2008 Kawasaki Ninja 250R," he said proudly. "Bought it this afternoon. Took me forever to earn the money for it though."

The group just nodded and left him to bask in the praise and approval of the people surrounding him. Axel on the other hand was fuming over the fact that the attention wasn't on him. Marluxia took this chance to rub this in Axel's face.

"What's the matter Axel? Hating the fact that the attention is somewhere else and not on you?" he stated.

"Shut up, Marly. Or do you want the world to know about the little incident in the cafeteria," Axel snapped. "You know the part when you fall apart like a little girl."

Marluxia, not wanting everyone to know about his melt down, kept quiet. Axel, utterly bored, decided to people-watch until the meeting was official over (when Xemnas had his fill of five burritos and was very cranky which was hard to determine since you could never tell the difference between his emotions). Then he spotted someone walking in the parking lot towards the eatery. The girl was casually strutting on the pavement and wiped her blonde hair behind her ears. It was Laxrene, but she wasn't alone. With her were three other girls that he didn't recognized.

However, Demyx did.

"I presume those are the girls," Xemnas stated.

"Uh yeah they are, but there is something I should tell you first. You see…" Demyx stuttered. But Xemnas paid no attention to him as the he rose up to have a chat with the girls. Saїx got up to follow his Superior and Demyx, fearing the worst, scampered after him.

**(A/N):**

Poor Demyx, things are always complicated for him. But we love you Demyx, no matter how much of a pansy you are.

Demyx: But you made me that way!

It's not entirely my fault. So should we recap on that little screen shot from the KH2 video game? The parts were you run away?

Demyx: …

I thought so, anyway thanks for reading. And please, please review! I would really love to here what you think of my story!

Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. (Duh.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Larxene was absolutely mortified when she saw Xemnas walk up to her. She definitely didn't want to talk to him or any of the other members of the Organization. Being her former "friends", if you wish to call them as such, they would probably wish to be introduced. And being the pathetic boys that they are, they would mess up any of her attempts in being popular. And being seen with Amira and her group would definitely give her popularity status the push that it needed.

To her dismay, she caught sight of the two people following the Superior, Demyx and Saїx. Great, just what she needed. The idiot and the lackey. Did the world really hate her that much? She had to play it cool. Act as if nothing was bothering her. She needed to show her new acquaintances that she was as tough as she looked. Turning to look at the girls to see their reactions on the situation, she was surprised to see them smirking (well, not Lilith, she doesn't smirk). She didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing.

Xemnas approached the four girls. "Hello, my name is-."

"Xemnas, I know," Amira interrupted. "I hear that you're looking for us."

The silver-haired man nodded. Of course she knew that, she was said to know things before they were supposed to be known. Saїx stood by Xemnas' side and Demyx tried his hardest to hide behind his Superior. But Amira already noticed him.

"Ah, Demyx we met again (Demyx whimpered). And who's this? Your puppy?"

Saїx growled at the girl and was about to attack her, but Xemnas put his arm out to stop him. "Easy, she not worth it Saїx," he retorted coolly. The girl just kept smiling demonically. Behind her the red headed girl yawned in a bored manner while the girl in the dark hoodie stared into space perhaps deep in thought. Xemnas found that he should probably explain his presence.

"Like you said before, yes I have put into the thought of looking for you sometime this week," he started. "But since you are already here there is no need for me to search."

"And what can we do for you Mr. Xemnas," Amira replied twirling on of her chocolate pigtails in her fingers. It was obvious that she was losing interest.

"I am assuming that you already know of my hunt for the school files and the want I have for the information they carry," he stated. She nodded. "I heard about who you guys are and found that you could be useful to my hunt."

The girl tapped her chin with her index finger like she was thinking and then sarcastically said, "Ah, no."

"And why not?" he asked, trying not to shout.

"Because I find your 'hunt' pointless and stupid," she explained, examining her nails. "Plus, what are we to gain? Joining your 'organization'? Nothing, that's what."

Xemnas clenched his fists at his sides. Why was she so stubborn? No one ever said no to him. There had to be something he could do that would make her and the other two help him. He had to think of something.

"Don't hurt yourself," Amira snickered when she watched him think. "There isn't a thing that would change our minds. Whatever I say is set in stone. Got it?"

As she walked around him, she motioned for the others to follow her. Xemnas stood there on the curb before returning to his group. Axel was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Man, I thought that I would never see the day that Xemnas was refused to," he chuckled. "And by a girl no less!"

Xemnas gave Axel a death glare and the boy let the matter drop. This was not over, not by a long shot. They would agree to him no matter what.

"Um, Superior?" Demyx asked from behind him. Xemnas sighed.

"Yes Demyx?"

"I think I forgot to mention the fact that if you upset any one of the three girls that you become Public Enemy No. 1 to them," he explained.

"And I should care about that why?"

"Well, because they can do things to you. Terrible things, I believe that's what was said to me."

"Demyx, what damage could three girls do? They're girls; the worst that could happen is us getting bitch-slapped."

However, the Superior spoke too soon. There was a shriek among the group. It was Xaldin. After coming in on his new motorcycle (and being praised on it), he parked it and joined the Organization in eating burritos. He decided that he would check-up on his new "baby" and make sure no one scratched (or touched) it. To his horror, his bike was not only scratched with the words "First Warning" on the paint, but also the tires were deflated and the front end was smashed until it looked unrecognizable.

"MY BABY!!" Xaldin cried, falling to his knees. All that hard work in getting the money to buy the damn thing was know worthless. Now he had to work even harder to get the money to fix it.

But the other Organization members paid him no mind. The only thing on their minds was how on earth the girls' damaged the bike without being seen. As they tried to come up with a solution, Xaldin was curled up on the pavement rolling back and forth balling his eyes out.

* * *

Xemnas couldn't believe he was doing this. Of all the things he could be doing, this some how manage to happen. He was standing outside of a formal wear shop with Saїx, Marluxia, Vexen, and Xigbar. And why was he there? Well, Homecoming for K.H. High was in one week and the principal had made it mandatory for all students to attend. It was supposed to be a way for students to interact with one another and make new friends. Xemnas thought is was just complete and utter bull-shit.

The other members there had joined him because, like himself, they did not own a tux and were told they needed one for this event. He opened the shop door and cringed at the horrible ringing noise the door made. Great, alert the annoying clerks that he is there. He turned to face to boys accompanying him. A serious look planted on his face.

"Look," he said. "We are just here to grab a tux and then we are to immediately leave. They're will be no horsing around, got it Xigbar? (Xigbar: "Hey!") Alright let's get this over with."

The group began to walk towards the back of the store where the tuxes were. To get there, however, they had to pass by hundreds of frilly and brilliantly colored dresses.

"Excuse me girls," a female clerk asked Marluxia and Vexen. Both boys did a sweat drop. "I have the perfect dresses that would match you perfectly." She grinned brightly and Xigbar started to laugh.

"Um, ma'am?" Marluxia stated. "If you haven't noticed, and I'm sure you haven't, but we are not girls." Vexen agreed with him.

"Of course you aren't girls," she chirped. "You are two beautiful young ladies that are just slowly beginning to blossom into womanhood. Now come, come! Let's see you in those dresses!"

Marluxia's and Vexen's jaws dropped. This woman was just absolutely clueless!

"Ma'am once again, we are not girls!" Marluxia shouted. The clerk gave the "girls" a death glare. Vexen swore he saw flames behind her.

"I SAID COME!" she snapped. The boys immediately obeyed and this just caused Xigbar to laugh harder.

Xemnas sighed and continued to walk into the back towards the tuxes. Saїx and Xigbar followed him. He looked through the rack of black tuxes for his size. When he found it and was content on the style, he made sure that the others had found their own. Both finding sometime to their liking, Xemnas found that it would be best to find Marluxia and Vexen and perhaps save them from the evil clerk lady. However, he did like watching people suffer and maybe this would be quite entertaining.

He made the other two follow him to the dress isle were he saw Marluxia, Vexen, and the clerk herself. He could hear Xigbar and also Saїx muffle their mouths from laughing out loud. Then he saw why. Vexen was standing in front of a mirror wearing a lime green dress. It was slim and had ruffles at the rim of the dress. It sparkled when the light hit it just right. Oh, and let's not forget the feathers at the end of the long sleeves.

He looked terrible. Not like Marluxia looked any better. The pinkish haired boy was in a lemon yellow short dress that went above his knees. There was an orange sash around his waist embroidered with flowers and pearls. It looked awkward on his wide shoulders. When the three boys got closer, it appeared that the clerk was apologizing to them.

"I am so sorry, I have no idea that you were boys," she apologized.

The two boys looked at her in disbelief.

"Lady, how could you not know?" Vexen argued.

"Yeah, we told you countless times that we weren't!" Marluxia yelled.

The clerk once again apologized and said that she would give them both a discount on anything they bought in the store. Xemnas and the others waited for the other two to pick a tux and to meet them outside. When they arrived, they were ranting about how evil that woman was.

"What I don't understand," Xigbar interrupted their rant. "Is why you put on the dresses anyway? Couldn't you have just refused?"

Marluxia and Vexen shuddered. "We did, but she didn't listen."

"Ha-ha," Xigbar chuckled. "Man, I can't wait to show the pictures of you guys to the others. They are going to flip!"

The two boys look petrified. "W-what p-pictures?" muttered Vexen.

Xigbar pulled out a digital camera from his pocket. "I took your pictures when we met up with you. I made sure that you weren't looking and that the flash wasn't on."

Xigbar's face was then collided with two fists. He dropped the camera and fell helplessly onto the parking lot. Marluxia then threw that camera across the parking lot and walked with Vexen to his car when he heard the camera shatter. Xemnas and Saїx walked pass the fallen Xigbar and smirked. They all got into their cars and left poor Xigbar in the parking lot.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yay chapter 4! This has been long overdue. So once again please review and tell me what you think. It would be appreciated. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts and I never will.

**Author's Note:** Here it is! Chapter 5! I know it's been a while since I updated and I'm sorry. I kinda got side tracked by other things. Anyway please read and review. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

They were all dressed up in the things also known as "penguin-suits" in front of the gym doors. Xemnas motioned for the boys to get in a line and he walked from one end to the other.

"Gentlemen," he preached. "This is a night that we all hate to have to go through, but like the principal ordered, it is mandatory for us to attend."

Most of the Organization groaned and Demyx started to pull on his bow tie. The accursed accessory was choking him.

"Anyway," the Superior continued. "We must show the school our best behavior, right Xigbar?"

Everyone looked toward Xigbar and he gaped at them.

"Why does everyone think that I'm going to do something bad?"

Xaldin sighed and explained, "Because somehow you always do."

"Hmmph."

Xemnas grabbed the door handle and paused before he opened it. This was it, the calm before the storm. He gritted his teeth together and swung open the door.

"Welcome to Homecoming men," he said, hand motioning them inside.

The others gulped and proceeded inside. They were then blinded by stroke lights and an unusually glittery disco ball. Teenage bodies pressed together in rhythmic movement to the music. Xemnas cringed at the sight of people giggling and having a good time. To him, this was a completely stupid and unethical place to have enjoyment. It was a war zone and they had to survive.

They split up, hoping that one would find the perfect safe zone. Vexen and Zexion walked around together looking for such a spot. They didn't want to be there and the emotion on their faces proved it.

"I've become quite thirsty," Zexion blankly muttered, walking over to the punch bowl.

Vexen followed and took a plastic cup his friend held out to him. He played with the pink liquid inside only for a moment, swirling it around for impurities. When he found none, to his knowledge that is, he gulped it down. An odd sensation filled his gut. It was disgusting and yet at the same time warm and refreshing. For some reason it felt strangely good. The blonde looked to Zexion and saw that he too had also felt it.

He grasped the punch ladle and poured some more into both of their cups. At the same time, they threw back their heads and guzzled it down. The two grinned awkwardly and let out giddy chuckles.

"T-that's gooood p-punch," Vexen analyzed pupils wide and etched with wanting.

"Teeheehaha," Zexion laughed," Tee-yeah."

Both Organization members stared at the bowl. It seemed to call out to them. Like a siren singing sailors toward rocky shores.

"I don't believe we've had enough Mr. Zexion," Vexen concluded.

"I do believe you are right Mr. Vexen," the dark haired one replied.

"Shall we have more?"

"We shall."

In a flash the boys grabbed small chip bowls and dumped the contents onto the floor. Then they dipped the bowls into the punch, the beverage overflowing from the sides. Like animals, they lapped it down. An anonymous student bravely came up to them and tapped their shoulders.

"Hey dudes leave some for the rest of us!" he exclaimed.

The bodies in front of him stiffened. Slowly, they turned to face the poor boy who confronted them. The two boys stared at him with their eyes wide and the blonde boy's left eye twitched. Both wore crooked smiles and pink liquid cascaded down the side of their mouths.

"What yo' say punk?" Vexen blurted. "What yo' doing all up in my grill?"

"Pardon?" the student asked, quite confused.

"I do say, you're being a bother," Zexion explained in a completely terrible English accent.

"Listen to my homie Zexy here and back away. Ya hear?"

The student slowly walked away, not entirely sure what had just happened. Not to far away Xemnas watched the whole ordeal. The punch was obviously spiked. It just so happened to be discovered by the Organization's only two people who couldn't hold their liquor after two drinks. He shook his head in dissatisfaction.

He looked to the other members, to check if they were doing as they were told. Xigbar was trying to get some girl to dance with him and was rewarded with a slap in the face. Xaldin stood next to his friend and laughed at his failure.

Lexaeus was standing alone in a corner next to a bouquet of balloons. He scanned the area around him cautiously, three times to be exact. Then he started to dance rapidly to the music. He swung his arms around his head, shaking his hips to the beat. The brute bounced his head in a head-banger motion. Xemnas shuttered at the sight of his terrible dance moves.

He turned his attention to the opposite side of the gym were three other members were located. Luxord had successfully surrounded himself with hundreds of fan-girls. They were asking him over and over to say something with his "British accent". The girls squealed whenever he said anything like "go away" and "I'm getting a restraining order for all of you." Xemnas never really understood why girls fell for this type of thing, but it seemed to attract them by the masses. Marluxia, however, was having the opposite problem.

For some unknown reason, more than likely Axel's fault, the pink-haired member had become the attention of a group of fan-boys (yeah, you heard that right). The poor guy was glumped by the fans and was lost underneath the pile of wild boys. He managed to get one of his hands free and reached out from under the mound. Waving his hand, he screeched, "Someone help me! I'm going to drown!"

Sadly, the only one close to him was Axel and he was snapping pictures of the situation. He circled around the pile and laughed at the fallen Marluxia. It was proven that he wasn't going to be any help what so ever.

Saïx stood by his Superior's side and monitored the gymnasium. They both sighed with boredom and remained watching the others. Then something caught Xemnas' eye. It was Demyx. The guy was surrounded by three girls and looked rather nervous. Looking closer, he noticed that it was the same girls that were at Burritos-R-Us. How Demyx always managed to get the girls' attention, he would never know. He rolled his eyes at the weak member and motioned for Saïx to follow him.

* * *

Demyx had his back up against a white brick wall and looked like a cornered animal. He searched for a way out, but found none. He was once again in the company of Amira, Devi, and Lilith. The blonde wondered why they seemed to want to bother him instead of someone else and failed to come up with a solution.

"What's wrong Demyx? Nervous?" Amira asked with a wicked smile tugged on her lips.

He shook his head "no" and held his breath.

To his left, Devi cracked her knuckles and smirked at his weakness. Lilith was to his right and was silent. Amira suddenly laughed causing Demyx to jump.

"You are so right Lilith! I don't think he's ever had a girl ask him to dance before," she chuckled.

Demyx still found it creepy that Amira and Devi could understand Lilith even though she never usually says anything. Lilith blinked and then Amira nodded.

"Yeah, I believe that I'll ask him again," she retorted.

Her green eyes narrowed and she asked him, "So once again Demyx, do you want to dance? If you say no then something really bad will happen to you REAL soon."

Demyx was about to reply, but was interrupted by his Superior.

"I think your asking the wrong person to dance Amira," Xemnas said coldly.

The girl sighed and turned towards the silver-haired boy.

"I suppose you want me to dance with you?"

Xemnas shrugged and held out his hand to her. She took it and followed him to the dance floor. Devi and Lilith remained surrounding Demyx and Saïx watched them closely just in case they decided to act with out Amira's say.

The Superior led her to the center of the group of dancing students and began to twirl her around. He was doing the waltz with her and knew it was the wrong dance to do to a fast song, but ignored the looks he was getting. The only reason he was with Amira was so that he could once again try to convince her and her friends to join the Organization. Xemnas just hoped that she didn't refuse this time.

"Is this about us joining your little 'gang' again Xemnas?" Amira asked coolly. "I told you once before and I'll say it again. We do not want to become part of your group and find it to be a pitiful idea. Ask us again then you'll regret it."

"I'm sorry to hear that because I'm going to have to ask you again. We had found that your assets would have been helpful to us," he explained.

"Assets? Since when are you a pervert Xemnas?"

Xemnas was dumbfounded for the first time in his life. What was she talking about?

"That's not what I meant by assets Amira."

Amira shined him an evil grin. She took his hand and placed it behind her in a very sensitive spot.

"I told you not to ask us again," she whispered to him, a hint of venom in her voice.

Then she started screaming, "Don't touch me there Xemnas! Rape! Rape!"

The music suddenly stopped and everyone was staring at the two. Amira was a very good actress and even had tears running down her eyes. She pushed him away from her and girls came rushing up to her and began to comfort her.

"I don't understand why he would do something like that! I told him that I wasn't into him and he insisted I went with him!" she cried into the arms of one of the girls.

"What an ass," one of the girls crowding her said, looking straight at Xemnas.

Xemnas was speechless. He knew that he wasn't going to get out of this. The only thing he could do was run and run he did. However, he was followed by hundreds of angry girls with extremely heavy purses he later found out.

The rest of the Organization remained inside the gym and looked to one another for an answer to this problem.

"Should we go help him?" Demyx asked breaking the silence.

"Nah, he'll be alright," Xigbar replied rubbing his slapped cheek.

"But won't he be mad when we don't go save him?"

Everyone was silent again and pondered this. Face an angry Xemnas or go against a group of furious teenage girls. Both were absolutely terrifying.

"So do we help him?" Demyx once again mentioned.

All of the Organization suddenly proclaimed, "Nah."

Then they went back to the dance floor and started to enjoy themselves once again.

* * *

In an alley way far, far away…

"Take this you rapist!" a girl shouted as the girls around her started to smack a fallen Xemnas.

He was in the fetal position and cradled his silver head against his knees with his hands. As the purses hit him he let out a girlish yelp.

"Stop hitting me! I'm not a rapist it's all a lie!"

Unfortunately the hitting continued and when they were finally finished they all came him a kick before leaving. Xemnas slowly rose to his feet and pulled out his cell phone. He was so glad that the girls didn't break it. He dialed a number and waited as it rung. Then he heard a slight hello greet him.

"Um,Saïx?" he said in between quivers. "Could you pick me up? I'm behind Burritos-R-Us and I'm scared. It's really dark here too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Poor Xemnas, getting beat up by hundreds of angry girls. I don't know when the next chapter will be up since school is starting this week, but I'll try my hardest to type it soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Yay chapter six! Took me a while to come up with an idea on how I was going to write this so I hope you liked how it turned out. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is not mine (well duh).

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The room was uncomfortably still. Students sat like statues as they heard the news that came from their teacher, Merlin's, mouth. He had spoken a taboo word, one that most hate hearing. Today they were to do a science lab, with partners. That was alright enough, if you got to pick the partners yourself. Merlin had strayed into a different path. He was choosing the partners and they would be stuck with each other no matter what.

Vexen and Xigbar were the only Organization members in this science period and hoped to God that they were teamed together. Of course they won't mind being partnered with someone else however there were two people in this class that they feared to be teamed with. Devi and Lilith, two of the three girls that liked to terrorize their Organization, sat in seats in the very last row of the room. In a worse case scenario, either Xigbar or Vexen would get paired with one of the girls. They wished that it wouldn't be possible.

"And time for the last two groups," Merlin elucidated, catching everyone's attention. "Vexen, hm, I'll pair you with Devi."

A part of Vexen turned to stone and crumbled into millions of pieces. Xigbar chuckled at the expression plastered on his teammate's face. Vexen quickly turned to Xigbar, azure eyes narrowed.

"Oh shut up, that means that you're paired with Lilith," he spat.

The chuckling eye-patched man hushed. His face quickly turned into one of those "Oh, shit!" expressions. Now it was Vexen's turn to laugh.

Merlin quickly silenced him with a simple angered look. He explained that they were to be testing the reaction of two unknown chemicals to determine their element existence. All they had to do was pour a certain amount of each chemical in a vial and then note the results in their lab books. It was an easy task and each student rose to take their places at a lab bench. When each student had a place, Merlin announced that he had to leave to retrieve some papers from a fellow teacher in the copy room. He was to be back in ten to fifteen minutes at the latest. They were to be expected to be done by the time he returned.

The door to the room slammed shut signaling to the students to begin their work. Xigbar grabbed a beaker with a light blue liquid in it. He swirled it around and looked at Lilith curiously. She was staring at him, her face expressionless. Trying to look away, Xigbar asked, "So what are we suppose to be doing?"

The black-haired girl remained silent. The only movement she made was when she blinked. Xigbar nervously rubbed the back of his head. She was beginning to freak him out a little with her emotionless façade. Behind him he heard an evil snigger.

"Lilith you are so right about him!"

The man with the ponytail turned and almost bumped into to Vexen positioned behind him. The blonde man was hunched over trying to add the right amount of each chemical into the vial. Devi was on the opposite side of her partner, her long red bangs covering the surface of her goggles. She was grinning wickedly.

"You're such a dumb ass if you have no clue about what to do," she snarled.

Then the fiery female chuckled again, making Xigbar shiver a tiny bit.

"Lilith that is hilarious! It fits him perfectly!"

The two girls were doing that weird mind reading thing again. That was just plain freaky to Xigbar. He hated not knowing what they were saying.

"What is she saying?" he questioned, playing with the vial in his hands.

Devi turned her head in his direction and hissed.

"That's none of your business," she growled. "So back off before I hurt ya."

Xigbar put his hands up cowardly and returned to his lab table with Lilith. She had already poured the liquids in the vial and was watching it bubble. He smirked a little knowing that he didn't have to worry about Merlin's wrath if they didn't complete the lab before he got back. Then the loud boom and a feminine shriek came from behind him.

Vexen was covered in black powder, how we'll never know. Devi was also covered in this mysterious dust, but her bangs were singed showing unusually amethyst eyes from behind the goggles. The earth seemed to shake in the room, their fellow students taking cover underneath the desks.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HAIR?!" the enraged girl roared.

"I-I thought t-that I added t-the r-right amount! I-I'm sorry!" Vexen stuttered, backing away from the girl slowly.

The goggles on the damaged haired girl's face flew off by her touch. She reached into her pockets and removed a pair of gloves with three triangles on the top of each glove. They were tugged onto her fists and she stood there for a second growling. Vexen worried for his life at this moment and hid behind Xigbar.

"Hey dude, don't hide behind me! She'll kill me!" he exclaimed shaking the terrified Vexen off his shoulders.

"That's what I'm hoping for," Vexen whispered to himself.

"What?!" Xigbar shouted turning to face the blonde.

His last words were lost though to the ones that Devi spoke next.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR RUINING MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR YOU BASTARD!" Devi howled.

She grabbed a chair from a desk and ran with it in her grip. Her battle cry rang through Vexen's ears and he ducked as she swung the plastic chair in his direction. Xigbar threw himself backward, avoiding colliding with her fury. Vexen scurried over to the back door and was about to open it when a blue flash went by his face. It was the chair and it hit the door with a crash. The blonde yelped in surprise like a little girl while he heard the advancing girl rush towards him.

He swung the door open and as Devi approached it, he slammed it into her face. She caught the door with her left hand and Vexen could hear the leather in her gloves squeak as it met with the wood. The man took this brief moment to start running down the hall, knocking down trash cans and whatever else he could push over. In a quick glance, he turned to see how far away his attacker was. At the end of the hall, the red head was dashing at top speed hurtling over the fallen obstacles in her path.

Then a lone janitor entered her path, mopping the floor without a clue that she was coming. Devi jumped, placing her hands on the janitor's shoulders. She used his body as a lift by putting pressure on his back. Before the poor guy knew it, the girl's feet went over his head and onto his chest. Her legs bent to meet his chest while she grabbed onto his shoulders. In an instant, the janitor was kicked backward allowing Devi to spring forward to her target. She spun as she flew towards Vexen, her hands crossed over her chest to gain maximum speed.

"That's just impossible!" Vexen shouted in disbelief.

Sure enough the flying Devi reached the blonde knocking him down with her body. She landed on top of him, grabbing his shirt as she pinned him down.

"Nobody, I mean nobody messes with me unless they request a death wish, ya hear?" she screeched, pulling back a fist.

Vexen began to sweat tremendously. This was it, at least this was it if he didn't do something quick.

"Hey look a teacher!" he finally bellowed.

The girl dropped him immediately and turned around to locate this said teacher. Vexen took this moment to crawl away from her vehemence. Realizing that there was no teacher, Devi turned back to her victim only to notice that he was at the other end of the hall. She let out another banshee of a battle cry and darted for him.

She did something amazing then. As she was six feet away from him, she placed each of her feet against the wall only to start escalating upward. Her body pivoted so that she was running horizontally on the white brick wall. Vexen watched in amazement as this adrenaline rush of hers proceeded in his direction. Before he knew it, the girl was in front of him, still on the wall. Precise timing permitted her to dismount herself from the wall and head towards him with her right fist ready to make contact.

The blonde's life flashed before his eyes in seconds. There were so many things he still wanted to do before he was to die. He wanted to be a world-renown scientist and before that was possible maybe even get a girlfriend (highly unlikely). The fist came sooner then he expected it to. The pressure against his face was unbearable causing him to yelp in pain before he was thrown backwards. Devi gracefully followed up with a kick to his stomach which flew him back farther. She placed her feet delicately on the marble floor and flipped her hair back with an arrogant smirk.

Unfortunately, Vexen finally landed in a trash can at the end of the hall. He touched his face were Devi had hit him and winced at the affliction it gave off. He looked at her in skepticism. There was just no way that she was able to achieve what she just did. Defeated, Vexen sank into the trash bin moaning in pain. Devi chuckled as she walked back to the classroom.

Still in the barrel, Vexen waited until he heard her leave before he sighed in relief. Then he felt something bump the bottom of the container and then tilt it backwards. In a second he was moving in an unknown direction.

"Hey what's going on? Hello?" he shouted from inside the trash.

The person who was transporting him to an unknown location ignored his call. It just so happened to be that it was the janitor from earlier that was doing all of this. A pair of headphones was glued to his ears to block out any unwanted sound. And despite Vexen's shouts, he carried the boy to a place unknown.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xigbar was at his lab table finishing taking notes on the lab. This was the first time that he actually achieved something before Vexen did and it made him grin. A loud thud made him scribble on his work. He looked up to see that Lilith had placed a black purse with yellow and orange stars onto the table. It looked small, but the sound it had just made was just too unreal for its size.

"What do you put in there, rocks?" he asked sarcastically.

Lilith's head rose so that she could look at him in one swift motion. She cocked her head and blinked.

_God knows what she's thinking_, Xigbar thought.

She then did something unexpected. Before he knew it, Lilith had knocked on his forehead with her tiny fist.

"What's in here? Hot air?" she quietly remarked staring at him blankly.

Xigbar smirked.

_So she does speak_, he thought to himself.

"Yes I can talk, but don't get used to my voice," the black haired girl said coolly.

Lilith then began to scavenge in her bag for something and pulled out a manila folder from its depths. She took her pencil and wrote something inside it before putting it back into the black purse. The girl stopped midway when Xigbar poked her in the forehead with his finger. Her stare remained downward, but the tone of her voice reached another bar in volume.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," she proclaimed warningly.

"What's in the bag princess?" Xigbar asked jokingly.

Her cool grey eyes met with his and trapped them in her gaze. He removed his index finger from her forehead only to be caught in her grasp.

"Do not call me that name," her voice announced.

The pressure she had on his finger increased and made him grimace. Her eyebrows had narrowed showing the only emotion that Xigbar has seen from her.

"Don't you think that you're overreacting to this?" he replied curiously. It was just so awkward just to be this angry over a simple name like princess.

"No."

Before anything could take place, Merlin walked into the room. His hands were full of papers and when he noticed the condition his room was in, they all dropped. There was the black powder from Vexen's mistake on the cabinets, a dented chair on the ground, and a damaged door in the back of the room.

"Who did this?" he demanded in a stern voice.

Lilith freed Xigbar from her grasp and pointed her finger towards the ponytail man. The rest of the students followed in suit with her and identified Xigbar as the delinquent. Xigbar sighed knowing that he wasn't going to get out of it.

"Detention for you Mr. Xigbar!" Merlin commanded.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Xigbar retorted in annoyance.

The bell rang and the students left the room in a hurry. Merlin sighed and looked at his damaged cabinets.

"Now how on earth am I going to get this black stuff off of these!" he complained.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh yeah! Devi is so bad ass in this chapter. I know that the stuff she does is totally unrealistic and its unfair that the Organization members don't have their powers to defend themselves , but I wanted her to seem very destructive and skilled in fighting. Lilith is amazing in this chapter too. She isn't suppose to talk and only talks when you piss her off. And what did she write in that folder hm? Its a mystery! The next chapter will probably be done the week after next maybe later it depends on my schedule. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and please press that purple button down there (you know you want to). :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Yay, new chapter. I'm glad I finally got this out. I really enjoyed typing this one so I hope you enjoy it too.  
Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Blood was splattered everywhere, not a single object was left uncovered by the red mess. A butcher knife sparkled as it reflected the light from the light overhead and its owner grinned wickedly. The cowering body of a young woman rose up one of her blood covered arms to stop her assailant from hacking her to bits. Her mouth was open for her to scream, but no sound came out.

"So this is the movie we are going to see?" asked Demyx quite puzzled.

Demyx had agreed to meet Axel, Xigbar, and Xaldin at the movie theater that very afternoon. Axel had said that the movie they were going to see was incredible, an Academy Award nominee if possible. He refused to tell Demyx the name of the flick and he now saw why. It was one of those types of movies.

He stared now at the poster advertising the movie. The name _Gore Wars _was not pleasing to him. It was going to be a horror film, an extremely terrifying at that. Oh how he hated watching scary movies.

"Yep this is the one!" Axel cheered as he walked up to the group, tickets in hand. "Its going to be a good one, I can tell!"

"Are you sure we can't see something else like _Dear Sweet Melissa_?" the blonde pleaded.

"That lame chick flick?" Axel snorted. "You gay pansy, we can't be seen watching something like that! We're men! We watch manly movies like _Instinct to Kill_ and such. Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, no sissy movies," Xigbar retorted taking his ticket from Axel. "Today is all about blood and mass murder."

Reluctantly, Demyx followed the other three inside the theater. They grabbed some snacks from the concession stand although he didn't know how he was going to keep it down. After finding their seats, the room darkened and a light shone onto the screen. The movie had begun.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Demyx had found that he was actually enjoying it. Something about how that man in a weasel mask whacked away at that family sucked him into it. He gripped onto his seat's armrest and leaned towards the screen. As the man with the mask swiped down his knife at a screaming man, Demyx had chuckled. Chuckled!

Beside him, his three friends looked at him with concerned. A serious _What the Hell?_ moment was going on here.

"And he is afraid of these movies why?" whispered Xaldin taking a sip from his soda.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," Xigbar asked.

An ear-shattering yell caught their attention as **30**, I repeat, **30** people fell down in pieces as weasel-man hacked away at them with his weapon in one swipe.

"WOOT!" Demyx shouted at the screen. "THAT"S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

A full soda cup hit the crazed boy in the back of the head.

"SHUT UP DOWN THERE, I'M TRYING TO WATCH!" a spiky blonde yelled down at Demyx.

"MAKE ME!" Demyx stated back.

"BRING IT ON BLONDIE!" the other blonde challenged, standing up from his seat.

The girl sitting next to him touched his arm lightly and spoke softly to him.

"BUT TIFA HE'S GETTING ON MY NERVES!" he told her rather loudly.

"Ssh, quiet down Cloud. Just let it be," Tifa hushed him sternly.

The angry blonde sat back down and Demyx triumphantly smiled towards the film. Once again the three beside him we speechless, their previously naïve and awkward companion was now a sadist.

"I think I'm going to go get another snack," Axel quietly proclaimed after hearing Demyx's creepy laugh again. "And some napkins for Demyx here, too."

Axel shimmied by the other audience members to the exit, leaving Xaldin and Xigbar to deal with psycho-Demyx. The scene in the movie changed to where the male protagonist held the hand of the female lead. He looked her deep into the eye telling her that he would save her from the antagonist and that he loved her always. There lips came in contact with each other's and they shared perhaps the last passionate kiss they might have.

"BOO! NO KISSY-SCENES!" Demyx hissed at the scene.

"Dude, can you please be quiet?" a brown haired boy in front of him asked.

"Yeah man, it's really annoying," his blonde friend added.

"Don't yell at me! You're not even supposed to be in here!" Demyx retorted back. "Stupid middle schoolers."

Xigbar and Xaldin nervously began to sweat at their comrade's behavior.

"Um Demyx, ya' need to chill out alright?" Xigbar cautiously requested.

"But they're bugging me!" Demyx whined, making his trademark sad puppy-dog eyes.

"First off," Xigbar said cringing at his expression. "This is why we don't let you go to girly movies."

"And secondly," Xaldin explained. "If you calm down, they won't bother you. It's a win-win situation, see?"

Demyx nodded, pouting as he watched the remainder of the movie in silence. However the young boys ahead of them weren't happy.

"We won't bother HIM?" the brunette one affirmed.

Xigbar leaned in to the kid's face.

"Would you rather he shout at the screen and make obnoxious banter?"

"No, but-!"

"You don't want me to have to report you're underage asses to security now, do you?"

There was a brief silence between them. Xigbar began to make tick-tock noises as the boys argued with each other. "Sora" as he heard the brown-haired one being called, didn't want Demyx to remain in the theater with them. The other one, "Roxas" Xigbar believed that to be his name, stated that if they do that then they would end up getting kicked out themselves. (Stupid Sora, do you really have to think about this?)

"Fine, we'll 'stop' bothering him," Sora finally answered, turning around with his back to the older boy.

Xigbar smirked at his win and continued to watch the movie. Once and awhile he would hear Demyx silently snicker, but otherwise the whole situation was in control.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Axel stood at the concession stand waiting for his turn at the counter. He tapped the side of his leg impatiently as the man in front of him refused to make up his mind on what food he wanted.

"I'll take the next costumer over here!" a girl behind the counter waved towards him.

He glided into her line and asked politely for some nachos with a lot of cheese. With an overly perky smile, the cashier took his money and replaced it with a tray of steaming hot nachos. Satisfied with his purchase, the red-head snatched a bunch of napkins for his wet friend and walked back to his movie.

As he walked pass the girl's bathroom on his way to the movie, he saw the one person he did not expect to see at the movies, Laxrene. She exited from the bathroom, straightening the sleeves of her white blouse and stopped when she saw him. Her face dropped as he sauntered up to her.

"Oh dear God, what do you want?" she sneered, hands on her hips.

"Uh, nothing. Just wanna say hello," he justified.

"Okay…um hi?" Laxrene said in a confused manner.

There was a pregnant stillness between them.

"Alrighty, I guess I'll be going now," she stated coolly.

As she walked away, Axel noticed that she had accidentally dropped her wallet from her pocket onto the ground. Scooping it up and wanting to be a Good Samaritan, he raced towards her to return it.

"Laxrene! Wait a second!" he shouted, wallet in one hand and his nachos in the other.

The blonde girl turned, stopping at the name of her voice. Unfortunately, Axel tripped as he just only a foot away from her body. His body fell on top of hers, causing the two of them to cascade onto the carpeted floor. As Laxrene's head came in contact with the ground, something of hers combined with something else. Her azure eyes widen when her lips touched those of Axel's. It was clear that she was not content with this occurrence.

Their lips parted and the two teens stared at one another. They both blushed, although Laxrene's was more in the irritation category.

"Get off of me," she hissed in his face, her fist pressuring itself against his chest.

Axel stood up, offering his hand to the fallen girl. When she took it, he pulled her upright. Immediately, the red-head's face went pale offering a chance for Laxrene to stare at him bewildered. She followed his eyes to her chest and saw that her white shirt was completely covered…with nacho cheese.

Cautiously, Axel took a few steps back as the fuming girl stared at her shirt. It was an accident, but the boy knew better. Laxrene loves her clothes; she protects them from situations like this. However this time she failed, resulting in a cheesy stain on an expensive blouse.

"M-my blouse," she stammered. "This was my favorite blouse! Axel you're so dead!"

The teen squealed like a little girl as the madden young woman began to chase him around the theater. He tried his best to get away, pushing innocent bystanders into her path. The blonde maneuvered herself around the confused people, gaining speed in each step. An opportunity of escape arose when Axel spotted the boys' bathroom. He ran inside knowing that Laxrene would never follow him in there.

Opening a stall door, he locked it and told himself that Laxrene was not waiting for him outside the bathroom. He waited in the stall for a couple of minutes before walking out. He was about to exit when a furious Laxrene marched right inside. The small number of men that were in the bathroom hurried to zip up their pants, yelling at her to leave. She turned to them, letting loose a tiger-like roar. Her once blue eyes seemed to be reddened with fury.

Not wanting to face her wrath, the men ran out of the bathroom leaving Axel alone with the girl. She strode up to him and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. Pulling him down to her face level, Laxrene punched him in the face with her other fist.

"That was for ruining my shirt, you bastard," she growled, letting go of his shirt so that he could stagger back.

Axel rubbed his hurt cheek with amazement of the force she had put in that punch. It was only a blouse, she could either buy another one or get it dry cleaned. Then again she was in love with her outfits and she hated Axel with a passion so maybe that punch was necessary.

"And one more thing," she spat before she exited the bathroom. "Tell anyone, I mean anyone, about that kiss, I will kill you."

The red head gulped and nodded. He swore that he would tell no one for he feared for his life.

"Good," Laxrene said approvingly. "See you Monday."

* * *

With that said the teen sauntered back into the theater. Axel left a few seconds later, returning to his seat at his movie. The others did not question his prolonged absence for they thought that he may have had to have a pit stop at the bathroom first.

When the movie ended, the four friends walked out of the theater. Demyx was all smiles and began to praise the movie over and over again.

"And-and when the main character stabbed the masked man in the heart I was all like, whoa!" he exclaimed. "Although the part when the pink-haired girl began making out with him in the end it sort of lost its luster, but what a great movie! Thanks for inviting me guys."

"Uh huh, yeah sure don't mention it," the others replied making their way towards their cars in the parking lot.

Since Demyx did not own a car of his own, he climbed into the passenger seat of Axel's red Jeep Wrangler.

"So what took you so long to get back to the movie?" Demyx asked as he buckled his seat belt.

Axel put his key into the ignition and waited for the Jeep to rumble with life.

"I had a little accident, let's leave it at that," he grumbled as he pulled out of the parking spot.

"Is that why you have cheese all over your shirt?"

Axel looked down and groaned at the cheesy mess that soaked into his shirt. He didn't realize that he had also been targeted by the processed cheese.

"Um, sure that's why," the driver said in a distracted tone.

"Okay," Demyx chirped as he began to once again eulogize _Gore Wars_.

Jeep's driver tuned out his passenger's voice and thought about Laxrene's death threat. Would she really kill him or was it a bluff? Truthfully, Axel really didn't want to find out. He promised himself that even if he was tortured, he would never reveal what happened when he left the movie.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So can anyone guess what Gore Wars has to do with? Think about it. Anyway, I mentioned a story in this chapter called Instinct to Kill. It is an amazing FFVII fanfic about assassins trying to kill Rufus Shinra. Its by Ichigo-101, so please go and check it out if you get a chance to. Besides checking out that story please press the purple button on the bottom left part of the screen. You know you want to.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I know, this is extremely late. I'm sorry. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

What do you do on a Saturday afternoon when you can't find anything at home to do? Why, go to the mall of course! And that's what three members of the Organization did on their Saturday. They went to Traverse Town Mall, a place of wonder and excitement. The shops in this mall were especially interesting. Besides the usual shops you would find in a regular mall, Traverse Town Mall had stores that sold things like exotic pets (ducks, weird dogs, tigers, etc. you get the idea) to oddly shaped rocket ships (models of course). They even had a fruit stand that sold fruits from around the world.

Stepping out of his forest green Jeep Wrangler, Xigbar clicked the lock button on his car keys. Walking to the front entrance of the mall, he met up with Luxord and Marluxia, the only people who were bored enough to join him.

"What up my homies?" he shouted out waving his hand in the air trying to grab their attention.

"I am not your homie, Xigbar," Luxord preened. "I am not your friend so don't try to be mine."

Xigbar huffed and put his hands in his back pockets.

"I do say, some one has woken up on the wrong side of the bed eh, Marluxia?"

Marluxia shrugged. He could careless about the displacement of his fellow Organization buddies. He was only there to shop and escape his boredom.

"Anyway," Xigbar stated attempting to break the ice. "I know that we all don't practically like each other that much, but let's make today a little interesting."

Marluxia decided to bite and asked him, "Oh, and what are you suggesting?"

Xigbar gave him a smirk and rubbed his hands together maliciously.

"Let's play a game."

Luxord arms folded, snorted rudely.

"I'm sorry is there a problem with that Luxord?"

"'Let's play a game?" Luxord mocked him. "Are we five?"

"Excuse me, but this game is much better than any game a five year old could make," Xigbar said glaring at the blonde.

The blonde sighed.

"As long as it's not like the time that you made us play Clue in that department store."

"I remember that!" Marluxia remarked. "You made everyone act like one of the characters from the game and you pretended that you were the one murdered. Then you made us question everyone in the whole store ridiculous questions that had to do with your murder."

"Did we ever figure out who did it?" Luxord asked him.

"Um, I think it was one of the cashiers."

"Really? I thought it was the manager."

"Gentlemen!" Xigbar interrupted them. "It is nothing like that game. Plus the murderer wasn't the manager it was the hot brunette cashier."

Marluxia turned to Luxord abruptly and said, "Ha! I told you!"

"Guys!" Xigbar said slapping his forehead. "Forget the game! I promise you that this game is going to be a lot more fun than Department Store of Terror Clue."

"Let's hear it," Luxord replied waiting for an explanation.

"Okay, we are going to see who can get the most phone numbers from girls."

"Ugh! I knew it was going to be stupid!" Luxord said as he started to walk away.

Before he could go anywhere, Xigbar grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back.

"Unhand me you idiot!" Luxord yelled swatting Xigbar's hand.

"Don't you want to hear about the prizes for being the winner?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

Luxord reluctantly nodded only because he wanted Xigbar to stop make that stupid face and embarrassing him.

"The winner," Xigbar explained, "Get's fifty dollars from the losers, driven around in the losers' cars for two weeks, and bragging rights of course. The losers, in addition to driving and paying the winner, have to call Xemnas and call him some awkward name."

Marluxia and Luxord looked at each other considering the possible outcome of this game.

"Are you sure you want to do this Xigbar?" Luxord questioned him after a while. "You're sort of at a disadvantage."

"So you will play?" Xigbar asked. "Wait, what? How am I at a disadvantage?"

"Well, Marluxia here has the looks and I have that British voice that attracts all the girls," he explained. "You have nothing besides being clumsy and a moron."

Face turning a strange reddish-purple, Xigbar retorted angrily, "I do to have something! I have wits! I can smooth talk any girl I want! Oh and that voice of yours is so fake."

"It is not!" the blonde spat.

"Whatever, are you guys going to do it or not?" the black-haired boy requested an answer.

"Why not," the others said shrugging their shoulders. They had nothing else to do.

"We have two hours to get as many numbers as we can. Let's met back at the food court in front of the fountain," Xigbar said. "Oh and take a picture of the girl so we know that you didn't make up the number and that it was in fact a girl."

"Right."

"Let's go get some girls!"

* * *

Marluxia decided that he was going to try is luck on the upper level of the mall. Most of the girl oriented stores were on that level and therefore more of them would be upstairs. And if he was to walk into one of these stores not only would he get the girl's number, but also he would gain admiration points for being brave and entering one of these stores by the girl. That or thought of as creepy and slightly gay, but still.

He pinpointed his first target as this raven haired woman walking into an electronic store. He followed behind her for a while and then made his move.

"Excuse me," he said politely.

She turned around and stared at him.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked in a voice that seemed like she was in a hurry.

"I just wanted to let you know that I stopped shopping at Circuit City, because you're my Best Buy."

"Uh, I don't have time for this," the woman replied walking away.

Marluxia, not wanting to lose, shouted back to her, "Wait I need your number!"

But his cries were not heard and she left the store. Luckily for Marluxia there were plenty more girls in the store. He went up to this short-haired girl looking at televisions and made his move.

"I must be a TV because you turn me on."

The girl looked at him like he was crazy and stomped on his foot.

"Idiot! Can't you see that I'm engaged?" she yelled at him showing him her left hand.

"Whoa, where did that come from?!" Marluxia cried.

"How did you not know?"

"Well, I wasn't really looking at your hand at the time." (Dude, bad move.)

Thinking that he meant something else, the girl slapped him in the face after she stated, "Pervert!"

Marluxia had failed a second time and he knew that the deadline was coming up so he left the store and entered another. It was a woman's clothing department store. He scouted for someone to hit on. He saw this one girl with long blonde hair in the back of the store and slithered over to her side. He tapped on her shoulder and remarked, "Excuse me miss, but you must be on fire cause you're smoking hot."

The girl turned around and replied rather deeply, "Marluxia?!"

Marluxia took a closer look at this girl and cried out, "Oh Holy Mother of God, Vexen? What the hell man?!"

"What are you doing in here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Vexen. Are those bags in your hands from that Gucci store downstairs?"

"Shut up! So I like to look pretty once and awhile," he said hiding the bags behind him. "Can we just forget that this ever happened?"

"Um, okay," Marluxia answered slowly walking away from Vexen.

"See you Monday?"

"I'll be there," Marluxia stated as he walked out of the store.

If he was running out of time before, he was really was now. He had only five minutes to get a girl's number. In attempt to race the clock, Marluxia with his arms spread out wide shouted at this girl in front of him, "You there, MOLEST ME!"

Sadly, this girl also turned out to be a long haired man. He gave Marluxia the once over and replied, "Alright, but you have to pay me."

Marluxia: 0

* * *

Luxord hated that he agreed to play this stupid game. Now that he accepted Xigbar's challenge, he refused to lose. All he needed was one number, just one number. He had already collected 23 numbers and he wanted an even 24. Then he spotted her, his perfect target.

A girl sat on a bench next to a trash can with her head in her hands. She wore no wedding ring or looked like she had a boyfriend (not that he wouldn't have minded). Her auburn curls fell over her shoulders and her ice blue eyes were puffy. She was vulnerable and Luxord liked that.

"Pardon me, are you okay miss?" he asked her in a sweet voice.

"Yeah, no I'm not," she cried as she began to cry. "My boyfriend just broke up with me!"

"That's awful!" he remarked handing her a tissue from his pocket. "How could he dump a girl that looks like she fell from the heavens?"

"He said that he wanted to date this girl that he was cheating on me with because she was prettier!" she said in between sobs.

"I think he has it wrong because I feel like the most beautiful girl in the world is sitting right in front of me."

The girl smiled and wiped her tears away.

"You're really sweet you know that?" she proclaimed standing up.

"That's what they tell me," Luxord smirked. "Oh wait you have something in your eye."

"What is it?" she asked horrified.

"Never mind, it's just a sparkle," he reassured her. "Hey, why don't you give me your number and we can talk about why your ex is so stupid for dumping you?"

The girl's smile got even wider. She took out a pen and took his hand. As she wrote down her number in his palm, Luxord asked her, "Do you think I could take your picture with my cell phone? "

"Why?"

"So I can remember the reason why I'm so glad I came to the mall today."

When she was finished with her number, she waved good-bye to him and walked away. Luxord, happy with the amount of numbers he had collected, made his way to the food court.

Luxord: 24

* * *

Xigbar had only one number in his pocket. He was mentally hitting himself for not having more than he wished, but he knew that he would has some more in a few minutes. He casually walked up next to a red-haired woman. She turned to him, shocked to see him next to her.

"I must have a mirror in my pocket, because I can see you in my pants," he smoothly proclaimed.

The woman's face was a bright red and she slapped him across the face. It was about the twentieth time that had happen in the past hour. A heavy-set man walked over and narrowed his eyes at Xigbar.

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend?" he exclaimed placing a possessive arm around the woman.

"Is there a problem with that?" Xigbar asked in a bored tone.

"Yes there is a problem with that!" the man shouted, a vein popping out of his neck.

Xigbar looked at the man's over-weight stomach and then looked back at the man's face.

"If I rub your belly, will I get a wish?"

If the man wasn't anger then, he was now. He took a swipe at Xigbar's face and missed when he ducked. Xigbar dashed out of the department store and ran down the escalator. He hid behind some plants and waited for the guy to run by him. When the coast was clear, he came out of his hiding spot and looked at his watch. He had only a minute left! There wasn't much time left, he needed another number. He spotted this girl staring at him like she wanted him to come over to her.

He was desperate so he walked over to her much to her delight. He used the only line he could for the time he had left.

"So," he started off when he reached her.

"So," she repeated back to him rather seductively.

"You, me, Cancun," he stoically said. "All I need is a name that belongs to your pretty face, your number, and a picture of you."

"Name's Ami," she replied in the same tone. "Here's my number (handing him a piece of paper) and whenever you're ready to take that photo I'll be waiting for that ticket to Cancun."

"Whose says it's a plane ride?" he replied as he took her picture with his phone.

"I like the way you think," she smirked. "Call me."

Xigbar saluted to her as she walked away hips swinging.

Xigbar: 2

* * *

When all three arrived in front of the fountain, they took out the numbers they had collected.

"How many do you have Marluxia?" Xigbar asked sitting on a bench next to the fountain.

Marluxia's head fell down in despair.

"I'm guessing none, sorry to hear that," he said and then turned to Luxord. "How about you?"

With a wide grin, Luxord waved a handful of papers in his hand.

"Twenty-four."

"Damn, that means you win," Xigbar sighed. "You didn't even want to play and yet you win, how the hell did that happen?"

"Like I told you, you have nothing to offer these girls."

Suddenly, a loud noise made the boys turn their attention over to the left. It was the man that Xigbar had aggravated earlier.

"YOU!" the man shouted.

"Buddha? How on earth did you find me?" Xigbar stated standing up and starting to run away.

"I'm going to kill you!" the burly man yelled shaking his fist.

"Xigbar? What's going on?" Marluxia asked seeing his companion in a state of horror.

"Sorry guys gotta run!" Xigbar yelled from a distance.

Marluxia and Luxord watched as Xigbar ran from the clutches of the burly man after him. Behind Marluxia, he heard a man say, " I'm waiting for my payment buddy."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Like I said before, I am so sorry. I have so much stuff to do that I don't have a lot of time to update stuff. Like always leave a review and tell me what you think. I would like it if you would so kindly do so. :)


End file.
